Path of the Bone Eagles: Prologue
by PensivePerson
Summary: Introduction to Chapter Master Caius Leos.


Tasks. Never ending tasks. This is what consumed the mind of Caius Leos.

The Chapter Master is living proof that a man given the ability of herculean strength; given the ability to shrug off ailments and injuries that no regular human can handle; given the ability to manipulate the very fabric of reality with a single thought; given the ability to stare at any grotesque aberration the galaxy throws at him and know no fear; can still tire.

Caius just got finished reading his last report. He allowed himself the luxury of a sigh, and then a chuckle. So close did his Chapter face annihilation. Not at the hands of the heretic, the xenos or even the deamon. But rather from every person he sworn to protect. Every day the Chapter Master had to convince some member of the Ecclesiarchy, some Inquisitor, some Battle Brother that the Bone Eagles are loyal to the Emperor and by extension, mankind. But things have changed now, haven't they?

This is of course to say the very least.

"How long will the Son of Ultramar's leniency last?" Caius wondered. He looked out at the barren, frozen wasteland outside his window. Warp storms paint the sky in dark red and purple colors. Caius gazed at the landscape to remind him where he was, but he also gazed at the faint reflection off the window to remind him what he and his Chapter brothers were: mutants. Abnormal beings that have rhino-like tusks where their nose should be, as well as sharp, jagged exterior teeth that covered the mouth. Although more tolerable now that Guilliman emphasized the importance of psykers as valuable assets of the Imperium, the millennium old stigma against vile Warp users still remains albeit less intense.

The Grand Master then thought about the recent campaigns his Chapter had faced. The Ultima Segmentum had indeed been? quite eventful following Guilliman's return. Droves of Imperial citizens sought refuge near the demigod's home planet. The hapless citizens were confident that the Ultramarines were chosen by the Emperor himself to be the best protectors of mankind. Unfortunately the Emperor seemed to be lacking in protection as 65 percent of these ships were taken from space by Eldar raiders.

Caius clenched his fist. Damn xenos scum. Damn Eldar. If you do not conform to the Tau's ill conceive notion of "the greater good" you are perceived as a threat to be eliminated. However, despite the recent worlds being taken by them, Caius couldn't bring himself to fully hate the Tau. They had some sense of honor. Some sort of code of conduct both with themselves and with their enemies. This is something Caius would never admit out loud: their behavior put several guard regiments to shame. Even though the amount of troops the Tau could field was less than the Emperor's sledgehammer, they managed to defeat wave after wave of enemies that were so insistent on suicidal tactics rather than calculated logic. Truly the heretical adage that a Commissar is more proficient at shooting his own troops than at the enemy holds some truth. The Tyranids are beasts. Extraordinary hunters, but beasts nonetheless. As such, their prime motivation is survival, and what better way to do this than by devouring all other species? Only they excelled where even some of the most foul creatures could not by taking the best attributes from the species they defeated. The Tyranids are honest. They do not know betrayal. Deception, yes, but never betrayal. Betrayal implies that there was some prior bond of trust. The Tyranids trust no one. Everyone is prey.

Yet worse, still, than the Tyranids are those knife ears. You can cajole with them. Believing some bond of trust has been established. And yet they will still plunder your worlds or take your people (sometimes both) doing Emperor knows what to them. Hate. There is nothing but hate in the heart of Caius for the Eldar.

This is of course what he tells himself as he gazes into a shattered spirit stone belonging to an Eldar Farseer. Caius wanted to take pleasure from the look of horror the Eldar witch had when he destroyed this enigmatic material from her. He remembered it well; the sensation of the cumulative ruptures from the gem. The Eldar psyker had many others gems scattered on her body but one by one, each had been destroyed by combat. Caius had thought he lost himself to unfettered and apathetic rage. And yet when he channeled his psychic might to imbue his weapon to finish off the Eldar, he sensed something wrong. Something dark...laughing.

The tired Caius tried not to dwell on what he done to the Eldar. And so he tried to convince himself that he merely humiliated and defeated a foe. What an interesting purpose the small rock had. A failure of composure and a trophy to mount.

A series of knocking can be heard from the door to Caius' office.

"Please, come in" the Grand Master beckons.


End file.
